


Mama Ryoka!

by Iregertnothing



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Ryoka's POV after her execution UwU





	Mama Ryoka!

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoka's POV after her execution UwU

Well, I guess this was it. I died. That's that. Fucking hell, it felt as if I was fooling everyone. I was so close! Damnit! Fucking junkie... It was all his fault.

Where am I anyway? "Mom? Mommy!" A small voice shouted. The next thing I knew, my legs were being squeezed by this tiny puffball, oh wait, it's a human being "Fucking get off me! I'm not that pig-whore slut you call your 'mother' you fucking basta-"

"I've missed you so much... I'm sorry for not being the best... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated. Why does she keeps saying that? Why is she begging for my forgiveness? I quickly pushed her away "Who the hell are you?" I said. Puffball looked up at and wiped her eyes "You're not Alice Watshi?" She asked.

"No, I'm Ryoka Yuuto."

"Oh, sorry. I thought-"

"You thought nothing! How dare you assume I were related to you? How fucking dare you! Just so you know I am the ultimate sprinter! My legs are strong as fuck! I could kick the shit outta you!"

"Weh~ I'm sorry, Miss Yuuto. You looked similar is all. I didn't mean anything to offend you." 

I huffed. She was already annoying, it was like what? Five seconds since I met her? "Welp! Nice to meet you, Puffball! I'll make my way." And that's exactly what I did. I left Puffball in dust and tried to make my way around this place and- what the hell? She's following me! "What the fuck!? Why are you following me?!" I shouted. 

"Weh~! You might get lost, the afterlife is a big place." She replied calmly. I pouted, so no heaven or hell? That's fucking boring.

* * *

Puffball and I have been meeting other people in the afterlife. I met this translator, she was nice. A tattoo artist and her boyfriend, they're chill. And that chick I murdered! I haven't met her properly because this would make things awkward.

I guess this isn't too bad, the temperature is always perfect, I never felt any hunger, and I found some pretty neat to chat along with. Things are swell. Honestly. I wish I died sooner! But, something was up with Puffball. I had only met her a few maybe days ago, but she hasn't talked to anyone yet and just stares at her feet. It was fucking weird.

"Puffball! C'mere!" I called. Her blank expression quickly turned to me and she smiled "Coming Mom!" She responded.

"Don't call me that, I'm not your bitchy Mom." I huffed "Anyway, what's up? There's obviously something wrong with you." 

Puffball cocked her head "Weh? I'm fine! Honestly! I was just thinking. It's not important." 

"Not important my ass. Talk to me Puffball, I'm not a dumbass."

She bit her lip and shook her head "No, I'm fine." She whimpered.

I grunted and stared into her eyes with my brows furrowed and I cupped her face "Tell me." Puffball was shocked, her eyes become watery and she sniffled "I'm fine! R-really... I'm just pathetic o-okay? Don't worry about m-me.... Please?" She hid her face with her hands "I'm okay..." 

I brought her into an embrace. It was weird. But she needed it "Mama... Am I a bad person?" She sniffled.

As much as I despised it when she called me that, I replied "No, you are not."

 

Reeeee had to finish this one quickly the deadline on my ass AAAAAAA-

 

 


End file.
